1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a display driver integrated circuit (IC) (DDI), and more particularly, to a DDI capable of performing a read operation with respect to a part of line data when pixel data blocks included in the line data are duplicated, a method of operating the DDI, and apparatuses including the DDI.
2. Description of the Related Art
DDIs are ICs for driving a display module that is implemented by using a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED) display, an organic LED (OLED) display, or the like.
As a super-high resolution display module has recently been mounted in a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), there is a demand for a DDI having low power consumption and still having high performance.